From Y To Y
by Tamaki Navaara
Summary: Siapa sangka, berawal dari sebuah pertemuan yang aneh dapat menumbuhkan perasaan cinta dalam hati kedua lelaki itu. Si penderita tsundere syndrome dan si pecandu kentang. Ya, ini semua berkat sang adik kembar yang telah tiada.   Bukan song fict


**-Disclaimer-  
>HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>

**-Fiction-  
>FROM Y TO Y © dark 130898<strong>

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: GerMano**

**Warning: OOC, mungkin OOT**

**Summary:  
>Siapa sangka, berawal dari sebuah pertemuan yang aneh dapat menumbuhkan perasaan cinta dalam hati kedua lelaki itu. Si penderita tsundere syndrome dan si pecandu kentang. Ya, ini semua berkat sang adik kembar yang telah tiada. ((Bukan song fict))<strong>

_From Y To Y ((1)): Rest In Peace, My Fratello.._

_Sunday, 08.00 am..._

Pagi ini semua orang sibuk berdandan dengan aksen hitam, mulai dari aksesoris rambut, perhiasan, gaun atau tuxedo, tas, sepatu, topi, bahkan sampai payung pun berwarna hitam. Ralat; bukan semua orang, tapi hanya orang- orang yang mengenal-Nya.

"West.." Di suatu mansion megah, lelaki albino menepuk bahu lelaki six-pack di hadapannya, menatap matanya dengan sendu –berusaha mengerti apa yang dirasakan olehnya. "Sudah siap?"

"...ya." Jawabnya lirih sambil terus menatap lantai marmer di bawahnya. "Aku sudah siap, Bruder.."

"Dia memang tertutup padamu. Tapi kau tetap bisa mencintainya dalam hatimu 'kan?"

Si pirang hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

=.=?

Lalu di lain tempat, terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit coklat sehat sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobilnya sambil menggenggam ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan seseorang di sebrang sana.

".. ya, ya. Aku mengerti bahasamu. Kepergiannya bukanlah sebuah petaka. Jika kau menyayanginya, simpanlah dia dihatimu selalu. Jangan mempersulit kepergiannya, sayang. Kalau kau takut di rumah sendirian, kau boleh tinggal bersamaku, kok. Yah, itu juga kalau kau mau. Percayalah padaku. Semuanya pasti akan baik- baik saja." Lelaki itu membuka 'kunci-mobil-dengan-gantungan-tomat'-nya, "Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana." Dan menutup telepon yang sejak tadi tersambung sampai telinganya panas.

=.=?

" Elizaveta, cepatlah sedikit!" Teriak seorang pemuda tampan berkacamata yang sudah _stand by_ di hadapan mobilnya –tak sabar menunggu sang istri yang membutuhkan waktu lama hanya untuk memasang jepit bunga di rambutnya. Ya, itulah alasannya orang ini agak membenci wanita yang 'lelet'.

Dari dalam mansion megah ber-cat biru tua ini terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru disusul dengan teriakan, "Iya. Maaf menunggu." Jawabnya sopan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada si kacamaata. Semburat merah terlihat sekilas di kedua pipinya. Hanya sekilas, tak sampai 5 detik.

Pasangan muda itu masuk ke mobilnya.

"Sulit dipercaya. Padahal dia anak periang dan bersemangat."

"Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya. Tak ada lagi yang perlu kita sesali."

=.=?

Orang- orang tersebut tampak mengerumuni sebuah makam –dengan sebuah nisan batu mengkilap bertuliskan..

_Rest In Peace, Feliciano Vargas_

Isak tangis mulai membahana di pemakaman si pemuda Italia yang baru tadi pagi meninggalkan dunia. Semuanya menundukan kepala, mengingat jutaan ekspresi yang pernah tergambar di wajah Feliciano. Rasa kesal dam benci kepada sang mendiang telah berubah jadi rasa penyesalan yang amat mendalam. Baru kali ini beberapa dari mereka menyadari –bahwa Feliciano sangat berarti dalam hidup mereka. Tanpa sosoknya, siapa lagi yang akan mewarnai hidup mereka dengan teriakkan 'vee' atau 'pastaaaa'?

"Ya ampun, padahal dia masih muda.." bisik Antonio entah pada siapa.

"Feliciano, kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat.." batin Francis sambil meletakan bucket mawar merah di hadapan nisan tersebut.

"Kalau saja kau masih ada, aku ingin mengajakmu makan burger sepuasnya di Mc'd. Sayangnya mereka tak menjual pasta.."

"Hei, jangan bicara macam- macam, you gitt! Memangnya kau tak merasa kehilangan? Sebagai temannya, aku merasa kehilangan. Tidak sepertimu yang malah mengajaknya makan burger!"

"Iggy sedih karena ditinggal oleh Feli? Kalau aku yang mati, apa Iggy juga akan merasa sedih?" tanya Alfred polos tanpa dosa.

Sungguh pemandangan yang langka bisa melihat mata seorang Natalya Arlovskaya berkaca- kaca menahan tangis. Ini semua membuktikan betapa pentingnya sosok Feliciano Vargas bagi keluarga dan teman- temannya.

"Feliciano-san, semoga kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, ya. Kau selalu ada di hati kami." Kiku meletakan bunga Kiku di sana. Bunga yang menjadi kenangan saat pertama kali melihat Matsuri bersama Feliciano.

"Su-san.." Tino menaatap Berwald yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Apa kau tidak merasa kehilangan Feli?" Tino mengusap air mata yang hampir jatuh menetes di pipinya sendiri.

"Aku juga sedih." Jelasnya singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas, disertai ekspresi yang 'lempeng- lempeng aja'.

"Ludwig.." Semua berkata dengan kompaknya, sambil melirik ke arahnya bersama- sama. Semua orang yang hadir di sini tahu bahwa Ludwig adalah kekasih Feliciano yang selalu sabar menghadapi kekasihnya yang childish itu. Pasti dia salah satu dari orang yang paling paling paling kehilangan sosoknya. "Ini saatnya, west.." Gilbert menepuk bahu adiknya, memintanya memberikan persembahan terakhir pada kekasihnya.

Dengan langkah perlahan dan gemetaran, Ludwig memberanikan dirinya untuk maju ke hadapan makam sang kekasih.

Rasanya seluruh jiwa dan raga kekarnya tak mampu melihat nama Feliciano Vargas terpatri di batu nisan. Sungguh, ini sangat berat baginya. Baru kali ini Ludwig merasakan rasa kehilangan yang begitu dalam. Rasanya sulit dipercaya bahwa sosok Feliciano yang selalu menyemangati dan memberi warna di kanvas kehidupannya yang kosong –kini takkan pernah dijumpainya lagi di dunia. Sepatah kata-pun tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tak ada yang melarang lelaki dewasa sepertimu untuk menangis, West. Sampaikan pesanmu padanya, walaupun itu berupa tangisan."

" Ludwig, kami hanya bisa berdoa agar Feliciano istirahat dengan tenang di dalam surga."

Ludwig mendekati nisan Feliciano, membelainya seolah batu itu adalah rambut lembut kekasihnya, dan menatapnya lekat- lekat seolah benda keras itu adalah mata hazel Feliciano. Kakinya melemas dan terjatuh disampingnya. Ekspreinya datar, mata biru safirnya tetap terlihat indah tanpa sebutir air mata.

Perlahan Ludwig mengecup nisan mendiang kekasihnya, menganggapnya adalah kening Feliciano yang tertutup sebagian poni. "Maafkan aku, Feliciano. Aku tak bisa menemanimu di saat terakhir. Dan aku juga tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik sehingga kau pergi terlalu cepat. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Feli." Ludwig bangkit dan berjalan dengan santainya, seolah tak terjadi apa pun di dunianya.

"Ludwig, kau.." Eduard menatapnya heran, "Tidak menangis sama sekali?"

"Padahal kau 'kan kekasihnya." Sambung Toris.

"Harusnya kau yang paling merasa kehilangan Feli." Raivis berkata, sedangkan tubuhnya tiada bosan gemetaran.

"Buat apa aku menangis?" Jawabnya dengan santai, "Aku memang sedih. Tapi aku sudah janji pada Feliciano bahwa aku takkan menunjukan kesedihanku di hadapannya. Mungkin dia akan mengutuk-ku kalau aku melanggar janji kami."

"Uph.. uph... bu... BWAHAHAAAHAA! HAHAHAAAAHA!"

Semua hadirin mencari sumber tawa yang membahana, dan menemukan sosok yang mirip Feliciano sedang tertawa terpingkal- pingkal di atas dahan yang berjarak beberapa meter dari makam. Tidak, dia bukan hantu atau semacamnya. Hanya seekor manusia tsundere yang sama dengan beberapa dari kita.

"Lovi! Dari tadi aku mencarimu, tahu!" seru Antonio.

"Uph... te, ternyata sosok yang dibanggakan Feli sebagai kekasihnya selama ini adalah pemuda berotot kekar yang melankolis! BWAHAHAHAAAA!" Dia kembali melanjutkan tawanya.

"Lalu?" Ludwig menanggapi dengan kepala dingin.

"Ludwig, jangan diambil hati. Dia itu tsundere akut.." bisik Antonio pada Ludwig sepelan mungkin.

"_Ich weiß...__"_ Jawabnya penuh wibawa.

=.=?

Matahari bersinar kemerahan tertutup awan sebagiannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah untuk dinikmati. Apalagi jika disaksikan bersama-Nya –yang kini telah berada di langit bersama matahari itu, mungkin.

"West, ayo pulang. Sudah sore, lho."

"..kau duluan saja. Aku masih mau di sini."

"Kau yakin? Rumah kita 'kan jauh dari sini."

"Tidak apa, Bruder. Nanti aku pulang sendiri."

"Ya sudah. Sampai bertemu di rumah, ya." Gilbert melambaikan tangan lalu pergi meninggalkan Ludwig yang masih menatap makam kekasihnya penuh rindu.

Andai bisa mengulang waktu, pasti dia akan kembali ke masa itu. Andai dia bisa menghidupkannya kembali, Ludwig takkan menyia-nyiakan keberadaannya. Hebatnya, sampai saat ini Ludwig belum meneteskan sebutir air mata. Itu adalah bentuk kesetiaanya pada janji beberapa bulan lalu yang dibuatnya bersama Feliciano.

"Dimanapun kau sekarang, aku yakin kau bisa melihatku yang sedang berdiri tegak di hadapan makammu ini, Feliciano." Bisiknya seraya mengantarkan matahari bergerak menemui bagian bumi yang lain. "Aku takkan menangisi kepergianmu. Itu 'kan, yang kau inginkan..?"

"Hiks... hiks.. hiks..."

Konsentrasi-nya pada makam Feliciano tiba- tiba buyar begitu mendengar isak tangis seseorang. Sore- sore begini siapa yang masih menangis di lokasi pemakaman? Kalau bukan Ludwig, mungkin dia sudah lari entah kemana.

"Siapa disitu?" tanyanya waspada.

"Waktu masih chibi kau pernah bilang, kita akan selalu bersama sampai sejarah Republica Italiana tamat. Tapi nyatanya? Kau malah meninggalkanku sendiri. Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku untuk menunjukan perhatianku padamu, adikku? Kenapa kau pergi secepat itu? Padahal kau selalu membuatkanku pasta setiap harinya. Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi, Fratello?"

Mata biru safir tersebut akhirnya menemukan sosok misterius itu. Sosok yang sama; di tempat yang sama. Dalam hatinya Ludwig malah bertanya, _'Kenapa orang itu suka naik pohon, sih?'_

"Kau tahu, Feli? Aku... Aku... sangat merindukanmu."

"_Gut_..." Ludwig menepuk kedua tangannya dengan lantang, membuat Lovino kaget dan segera menghapus air matanya sebelum menoleh. "Sepertinya stadium ke-tsundere-an-mu sudah agak berkurang, ya."

"Mau apa kau disini..?" Jawabnya kasar. Biasa, namanya juga tsundere. Dan Ludwig bisa memaklumi itu. "Pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"KUBILANG PERGI! JADI PERGLAH!"

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti kata- katamu? Lagipula kau hanya saudara kembar dari orang yang sudah mati. Aku benar 'kan?" Godanya. Ludwig memang belum berpengalaman menghadapi orang tsundere. Tapi ada satu hal yang dia tahu. Orang tsundere akan lebih 'menarik' jika dipancing dengan hal- hal yang membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Jangan asal bicara. Bagaimanapun juga _orang yang sudah mati _itu adalah pacarmu!"

"Dia memang pacarmu. Tapi kau bukan siapa- siapa bagiku."

"Kalau aku bukan siapa- siapa, buat apa kau disini?"

"Aku hanya disuruh oleh Antonio untuk mengajakmu pulang." Jawabnya membual 200 persen, "Kasihan. Seme-mu itu sudah menunggu sejak tadi." Padahal sudah jelas sejak tadi Ludwig berdiri di samping Feli hanya untuk mengingat janji yang pernah terucap. Memang benar, sih, Antonio masih ada di sana. Tapi bukan untuk mengajak Lovino pulang. Jahat sekali..

"Turunlah. Kalau sampai Nesia melihatmu ada di atas pohon, dia bisa memanggil Kyai atau semacamnya untuk mengusirmu."

"Berisik."

Lovino mencoba turun dari atas pohon, namun sialnya, kaki kanannya terpeleset getah pohon yang licin.

Brukk!

Beruntunglah kecelakaan tersebut tidak menyebabkan kakinya patah atau kepalanya berlumuran darah. Jatuh dari pohon setinggi 2 meter mungkin bisa menyebabkan sekadarannya hilang.

"Adudududuh..." Karena kaget, Lovino refleks memejamkankan matanya, dan tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. "Mati aku.. mati.. aku pasti sudah mati..."

"..mati apanya?"

Mendengar suara berat itu, sontak Lovino membuka matanya. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah begitu menyadari dirinya yang berada di pangkuan seorang personalifikasi negara Jerman. Terlebih, posisi mereka saat ini sangatlah tidak menguntungkan keduanya. Ludwig terlentang tertimpa tubuh Lovino, sementara Lovino sendiri telungkup diatas tubuh kekar Ludwig.

"..minggir. Berat tahu!"

Keheningan sesaat itu terpecah oleh suara Ludwig yang protes keberatan. Padahal sesaat sebelumnya mereka saling pandang dengan pipi memerah. Begitu sadar dari lamunannya, Lovino segera menyingkir dari atas tubuh pemuda _six-pack_ itu. Tanpa sengaja, tangannya sempat meraba dada dan otot perut pemuda berambut _blonde _di bawahnya.

"Cih! Padahal baru satu hari Feli meninggal. Maaf, aku sudah punya Antonio dan aku masih ingin setia padanya." Lovino membersihkan celananya yang kotor, "Lelaki macam apa kau ini!" dan pergi tanpa bilang terima kasih atau semacamnya.

"Apa dia bilang?" bisiknya setelah Lovino pergi cukup jauh, "Aku juga tak berniat untuk menolongmu sama sekali. Justru aku yang jadi korban karena tertindih tubuhmu! Dasar tak tahu diri." Omelnya. "Kenapa Antonio sanggup menghadapi apalagi mencintai orang sepertimu, ya? Yah, banyak pairing aneh di dunia ini.." bisiknya pada angin malam.

Ludwig manatap langit bertaburan bintang, membayangkan deretan rasi bintang- bintang itu melukiskan wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum riang dan berharap mereka akan menyampaikan kerinduannya pada Feli yang sudah ada di atas sana.

"Ich liebe dich, mein Feli."

**Chapter 1  
>-Tsuzuku-<strong>

**Author's Note:**

**Saya jadi suka pairing GerMano karna baca salah satu fict-nya author paporit saya. Ini pertama kali saya bikin fict yang ada Ludwig-nya. Jadi maap kalo jadinya OOC banget. Lovino-nya juga. Judulnya 'From Y To Y' karna saya pengen bikin endingnya kayak lagu itu. Tapi kayaknya bakalan melenceng jauh dari rencana awal. Mungkin pada akhirnya judul ama temanya nggak nyambung. Gomen...**

**Makasih buat yang udah sudi baca. Jangan lupa ripiyu ya~**

'**Matta, ne'**

**-dark 130898**


End file.
